The True Meaning of Sacrifice
by StLHulkSmash69
Summary: Naruto's whole life has been full of sacrifices and it seems that around every turn is just another sacrifice. But what if Sacrifice is just the beginning well read and find out. Mr. J formally from dark Insomniacs now on my own.
1. Beginning of Pain

This Chapter has been re-edited please let me know if I missed anything please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so bit my shiny metal ass!

**The True Meaning of Sacrifice**

It was a typical day in the life of a six year old, Naruto Uzumaki. He had just gotten beaten by some villagers and a few shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. You couldn't tell by looking at him, but he was beaten on a daily basis. But the bruises and cuts were usually healed by the next day. This was another of the many questions he had with no answers. One might ask himself, "why would I stay in a village that hates me so much. The reason of staying was that there were a few precious people there for him. There was the old man, Hokage, who Naruto saw as a grandfather and he was seen as a grandson. The Hokage hated the way Naruto was treated, but there was only so much he could do because the civilian council. Then there was old man Ichiraku and his daughter, Ayame. They ran Naruto's favorite ramen stand. Many times he would hideout there when the mobs were on a war path. Often times when Naruto couldn't pay for food; they would give him free food. Then there was the main reason he stayed and that was the two he loved and would give anything to make happy, to keep them safe, and to see them smile. They were Anko and Kurenai. He had met them a year ago while they were training.

_**Flashback one year**_

Kurenai and Anko are in the ninja academy and they just got out of class for the day. They are best friends and decide to get some dango before they go to train. After they got done eating; they see a blond boy sitting with his head in his knees in a alley. Curiosity got the best of them as they are walking over to the boy to see if he is okay. When they get close enough; he notices them and asks"are you going to hurt me too?" The girls are shocked at what the boy looks like. He appears to not have eaten for days and was wearing rags for clothing. Anko hands him what was left of the dango and says "here, take this." Kurenai and Naruto are shocked. Kurenai is because Anko never, and I mean never, shares her dango. Naruto is shocked because no one was ever this nice to him. "Why are you giving this to me?" Naruto asks. "Because I can" Anko replies with a smile. "I'm Anko and this is Kurenai. We're both 11 years old and in the ninja academy" says Anko as she watches the boy devour the dango she had given him. "I'm Naruto" Naruto replies with a faint smile.

_**Flashback End**_

That day the three of them talked about everything from their lives to their hobbies. The girls were shocked when they heard he had been kicked out of the orphanage and had been living on the street for a year. Over the next year Naruto, Anko, and Kurenai grew closer and were often seen together. The girls made Naruto tell the Hokage that he had been living on the streets and he was furious. That night he had an apartment and was off the streets and in a nice warm bed. During this time Anko and Kurenai started to have feelings for Naruto. They had seen the way he was treated by the people and how they looked at him. Once they even found him after the villagers had nearly beaten him to death. He had multiple broken bones, cuts all over him, glass in his head, and he was covered in blood. While he was in the hospital; they never left his side and when he woke up they still stayed with him until he could do things on his own. Anko and Kurenai had feelings for Naruto but they didn't understand what those feelings were. Naruto knew he was in love, but he was afraid of being hurt and was more afraid of what the villagers would do to them if they knew. So he bottled up his emotions and wore a mask.

_**Time Skip Two Years**_

Naruto has been in the academy for two weeks now, and he hates it. No mater what he does; he is blamed and punished for everything that happens even if he is innocent. Now he has just gotten out of class for the day and he goes to find Kurenai and Anko. The two have just been assigned their teams that they will be on until they move up in rank. It is around five at night before he finds them walking to the dango shop. The three start talking about things that have happened since they last saw each other. After they ate, the girls decide to tell Naruto the big news they have. Little did they know, it would set off a chain of events that will change Naruto's life forever. "Naruto before we go, we have something to tell you" Kurenai says. "Sure, go for it" Naruto replies. "I'm dating Asuma" Kurenai says with a smile on her face. "And I'm dating Genma" Anko says with an equally big smile on her face. Naruto puts on a fake smile and says "I'm glad for you two." But inside he was devastated.

Shortly after the three say their goodbyes. Anko and Kurenai head home, but Naruto's mind is in a fog and he starts to wander around. About an hour later, Naruto bumps into a mob of drunk and pissed off shinobi. They start to beat him up, but he doesn't even put up a fight. He lays on the ground and lets them beat him. About forty minutes later, they are bored and so they drive a kunai into his chest and leave him to die. As he lays there, slowly slipping into unconsciousness; he sees an Anbu with a dog mask and then he blacks out. Naruto wakes up in a sewer he was knee- deep in water and wonders how he got here. As he looks around, he hears a rumbling sound from in front of him. So, he decides to follow it. He soon finds himself in front of a large cage with a piece of paper attached to it with the kanji for a seal. As he stares into the cage; two big red- slitted eyes and a huge mouth of teeth appear behind the cage. **"So my jailor decides to pay me a visit" **the creature says. "Who are you" Naruto says. **"I am the Kyuubi no Youko" **it says. Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief. "But your dead" he says." **That human you call the forth, couldn't kill me; the most he could do is seal me" **Kyuubi says. "Now don't be like that you baka fox" a new voice says. Naruto quickly turns and notices that the voice belongs to a blond man with piercing blue eyes and a smile that lit the dank of sewers that was Naruto's mind scape. Naruto stares at the man until he points at him and yells " Oh Kami, your the Fourth Hokage". After this, Naruto realizes he just screamed at his idol. He bows and apologizes to the former Hokage.

Minato is standing there with a single tear running down is cheek to his chin where the tear falls into the water that covers the floor of the mind scape. All that is heard is Minato saying "I'm sorry my son for the burden I have left you and the pain you have had to endure." Naruto is confused about why the fourth Hokage is in his mind and why he is apologizing to his son. Naruto looks at the man in front of him and realizes that they look almost identical now. Naruto isn't stupid, but what made sense in his mind couldn't be true; he is the son of the fourth Hokage. "Are you my father?" asks Naruto to the fourth Hokage. Minato is standing there shocked and wondering to himself, how did he not know that he was his son? "**HAHAHAHAHA, humans and their feelings. Looks like your plan for the boy to be seen as a hero backfired in the mighty yellow flashes face."** How? Why? These are some of the questions that ran through Minato's mind. He was forced to watch his son be tortured worse then any enemy. He did not even know who his parents were. Naruto is shocked, but it makes sense why he was chosen.

After a few minutes, the two start to get to know each other and Minato tells Naruto about his mom. After a couple of hours, Minato knows his time was running out and he needs to explain Naruto's bloodlines before he has to leave. "Naruto, I need to tell you about your two bloodlines"Minato says. Naruto listens carefully. "Now the Namikaze bloodline is a Doujutsu called the Sealing Eye. You can breakdown and understand any seal and the second form that I never attained will allow you to project any seal you have broken down anywhere within your sight." Minato pauses to let the information sink in. After a minute, he speaks again "Your mother's bloodline is a celestial form which transforms you into a being of light and gives you the affinity's of lightning and water." Then another voice adds something, **"But he has a third bloodline from me and it is like your mothers, but it's a demonic form that will give you the affinities for earth and fire."** The giant fox pauses before its peaks again **" Along with your natural affinity for wind; you can use all the main elements. Now there is a way to use both the celestial and demonic forms. I must warn you though, if you do,because how much power you will unleash, the chances of surviving will be less than five percent." says the fox.** After Naruto and Minato say there goodbyes; Naruto leaves his mind scape and his dad fades away.

Naruto wakes up in an alley covered in his own dried blood as he looks around trying to catch his bearings. He can't help but wonder to himself "was that all just a dream?" **Foolish mortals and their simple minds. **Naruto is shocked out of his stupor as he heard the voice radiating from his mind. "Oh my god, that really happened " Naruto shouts out loud as he hears a dark chuckle from the depths of his mind. **HAHAHAHAHAHA! **Naruto gets to his feet and starts to trek towards the Hokage Tower so he could talk to the old fire shadow and claim what is rightfully his. As Naruto reaches the door to the Hokage's office, he does something that would shock all who know him, he knocks. Now usually the Hokage knows when it is Naruto because he would barge into the office, but the thought the person at the door was some stupid member of the council trying to get private hot springs again. The Hokage yells out "I have no time for your petty bullshit so leave." Naruto is perplexed at the sudden attitude shown by his oji-san. Naruto quickly says "can I come in to talk to you Hokage-sama?" At that point, the Hokage looks up to see Naruto covered in dried blood and a serious expression on his face. "Naruto, what can I do for you and why are you covered in dried blood?" Asks the aged Fire Shadow. "I know everything from the Fox to my parents and I want what has been denied from me" says Naruto. The Hokage ponders for a minute and then speaks " Naruto, if you want what is yours; you must be strong, much stronger then you are now. So are you sure you are ready for the trails ahead?" Naruto looks at the man he has seen as a grandfather and says "Yes Hokage-sama" replies Naruto. "Okay then, Naruto, give me a week to gather those who will train you for the next six years and be prepared because the road ahead is rough and dangerous for those that lack the Will of Fire" the wise Hokage says to the young, now Namikaze. As the old Hokage looks at the boy in front of him, he could see the fire in the boys eyes. The old man sighs and says "Okay Naruto, give me a week to get the people you will be trained by." He let his words sink in and then continues "You should go to the hospital and get checked out and take the week off from the academy. Be back here one week from today at noon." Before Naruto leaves the Hokage, he gives him a letter from his dad that explains everything but also says something that Naruto will strive to do. It says that Minato wants Naruto to complete his two original jutsu and to start a family.

A week passes and Naruto goes to the Hokage's office and finds the old man with two other men. One was young and wearing the usual Jounin attire with gravity defying silver hair and has his headband covering his left eye. Next to the young cyclops, there is a tall, white male with white hair that stretches down to the middle of his back and is spiked in random places on his head with a headband with the kanji for "Oil". He is wearing a red sleeveless jacket with a green suit that goes down past his knees and a fishnet shirt under the suit. Naruto gives the three men a questionable look. The old Hokage stands and says "It's okay Naruto, they are my friends. The man with white hair is my former student and your fathers teacher, Jiraiya." Naruto punches the man in the face and says "That's for not being there for me; you were my godfather and where were you when I needed you?" The man gives no excuse but says "I know, I failed in my duties as a godfather, but I will try to make up not being there when I should have been." The Hokage speaks again " This Jounin is Hatake Kakashi, he was a student of your fathers. Don't blame him though, he was just informed who you were today and they both now know what happened." Naruto nods and then says "So how is the training going to work?" "For the first year, you will be working on chakra control and building up your speed, strength, and taijutsu. The second year, you will be working on how to manipulate the elements increasing your knowledge and working on your bloodlines. The third year,you will be training under Kakashi. The forth year, you will leave with and train under Jiraiya. The fifth year, when you return you will train under me. The final year, you will polish up your skills while working on your dad's jutsu." says the old Hokage. The blond looks at the old man and asks "will I still have to go to the academy." "No, but after your training you will be on a Genin team" replies the old man. "Fine" the blonde comments and leaves.

_**Time Skip six Years**_

In the Hokage's office, we find the old man and four Jounin that consist of Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Anko Mitarashi. "Now the new Genin who will be placed on teams are Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. Since Anko and Kurenai are new Jounin; they will be sharing a Genin team." The Hokage pauses before continuing. "Now any requests?" " Anko and me would like Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki." The red- eyed Jounin says "I'm sorry but I can't allow that" The old man states. Anko yells "Why not?" "Naruto requested not to be placed on your team." This got a shock out of Kurenai, Anko, and Kakashi. Kakashi knows how Naruto feels about them and couldn't understand why he made this request. "I will take the new Ino-Shika-Cho"states Asuma. "I will take Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki" states the one- eyed wonder. "So the teams have been decided and you will pick your teams tomorrow at the academy" says the Hokage and dismissing the Jounin.

**A/N:** Anko did get the curse seal during the 6 year time skip. Taking a break from "**The New Bijuu**" and going to be working on the next chapter of "**The True Meaning of Sacrifice**" it should be out in 2-3 weeks. Next Chapter will cover wave were Naruto shows the results of his training at least some of it anyway. **Remember to review.**


	2. True Self Revealed

**Disclaimer: **_Really I mean if I owned Naruto shit would be different._

**Chapter 2**

Naruto and Kakashi could be seen at training ground seven both were panting heavily as they just got done sparing. Both slowly got to their feet and took a deep breath. Kakashi slowly turned to Naruto his face took a serious expression

"Naruto I want to know why you didn't want to be on Kurenai and Anko's team?" Kakashi questioned.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto shot back.

"Because I know you care deeply for them and you told the Hokage you didn't want to be on their team. Kakashi replied.

Naruto's face took a serious face that was very rare

"Kakashi your right I do care for them far more than they will ever know and that's how I want to keep it" Naruto stated.

"But why they were crushed when they heard you said you didn't want to be on their team." Kakashi retorted.

"There are things that no one knows about me Kakashi and it's why I did this to protect them and myself." Naruto stated leaving no room for the cyclops to reply.

"Okay Naruto I will see you later when we meet the team" With that said Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

A few moments after Kakashi left Naruto dropped onto his hands and knees and started coughing up blood. When the coughing ended he started talking to his inner furry.

"Dammit Kyuubi how long?" Naruto thought.

"**At the rate you use your chakra you have five to six years however I suggest that you cut back on using your chakra. The more you use the more it spreads." **The Kyuubi replied.

"How bad will my using my other forms take out of me?" Naruto questioned.

"**Each time you enter one of your other forms it will take a year off" **The fox replied.

"Okay fox keep me updated." Naruto said before cutting the mental link between him and the fox.

As Naruto slowly rose to his feet he sensed two chakra signatures that he knew all too well.

"Shit I cant face those two right now" Naruto thought to himself before he took off in a burst of speed towards his home.

A few minutes after he left Kurenai and Anko landed in the training ground the blond had been at.

"Shit Kakashi told us he would be here" Anko yelled.

"It seems that he has already left" Kurenai stated.

"Well we better get going to pick up our team we will catch up later and pound the answers out of him" Anko stated to her best friend before both of them took off to meet their team.

A couple hours later we find Sakura and Sasuke sitting in the classroom waiting for their sensei and other teammate. Sasuke looked like he was about to kill someone. Why you may ask well for several reasons really one they had been waiting for nearly three hours with no sign of the two they were waiting on. Two he didn't know who his teammate was and thought he would just slow him down. The biggest reason being that every five minutes Sakura would ask him out on a date and he wanted to kill her. After another fifteen minutes he was about to yell at the pink haired girl but the door suddenly opened and Kakashi walked in.

"My first impression of you is I hate you now meet me and your other teammate on the roof in five minutes" Kakashi stated before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Both Sakura and Sasuke blinked then got up to head to the roof. When they arrived on the roof they found their sensei sitting on the railing reading a little orange book and a tall blond teen they had never seen before.

"Okay now that were all here we can start by introducing yourselves likes, dislikes, and dreams." The one eyed man stated.

"Why don't you go first sensei" The banshee stated annoyingly.

"Fine My name is Kakashi Hatake I have many likes, some dislikes, and your too young to understand my dreams." Kakashi replied.

"All we learned was his name' both Sasuke and Sakura thought.

"Your next pinky" Kakashi said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are (looks at Sasuke), my dislikes are Ino pig, and my dreams (looks at Sasuke and squeals)

"Great a fan girl" Naruto and Kakashi thought.

"Your next duck butt" Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't have any likes, I dislike a lot of things, and I don't have a dream but an ambition is to kill a certain man" he stated and went back to brooding.

"Okay Naruto you go next." replied Kakashi.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and that is all I'm going to tell you until you earn my trust" he stated. "Well I have good news for you Sakura and Sasuke usually I would test you to see if you will be Genin but seeing as Naruto already knows the secret to the test not to mention the council telling me to pass you all I will do is spar with you two tomorrow" Kakashi stated before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Before either Sasuke or Sakura could speak Naruto did the same as their sensei.

-**Time Skip Three Weeks**-

It had been three weeks since they had become a team and today they would be leaving on a joint C rank mission with team eight to protect a bridge builder. As the sun arose in the sky to signify that the day started Naruto was already up thinking about how the was going to go and how was going to avoid Kurenai and Anko. As the time went by he double checked his supplies and set out to meet the rest of his team and team eight at the gate. As he approached the gate he sensed team eight and his two teammates were already there so he decided to wait for Kakashi. After fifteen minutes Kakashi appeared next to him full well knowing what he was doing there and the went to meet everyone so they could leave. As they got there they could see a look of annoyance on the faces of both Kurenai and Anko. Butbefore they got a chance to say anything.

"Okay everyone lets go it should only take a day to reach Wave so lets move out" Kakashi suddenly spoke.

Hours later and a boat ride later they were about an hour away from Tazuna's house but suddenly Sasuke threw a kunai into the bushes startling everyone. A few seconds later a white rabbit jumped out.

"Wait that is a snow hair what is it doing unless OH SHIT!" Kakashi thought before shouting "EVERYONE DOWN!" at that point everyone dropped as something flew before embedding it self in a tree.

That's when everyone saw that it was a giant sword with a man standing on it. (Zabuza looks just like the scene in the show)

"Zabuza Momochi A ranked missing nin from Mist" stated Kakashi.

"Copy Cat Kakashi this just got interesting" the missing nin stated.

"You know what I don't feel like fighting so why don't you take him Naruto" stated the one eyed Jounin which surprised everyone.

"Fine I got this" The blond replied back.

"You expect a child to beat me" Zabuza stated before he started to laugh.

That annoyed Naruto "Kakashi I'm going to release them" now that surprised Kakashi before he spoke up shutting Zabuza up.

"Wow to think that you annoyed him enough release his true self" said Kakashi getting a shocked look from everyone.

Soon seals appeared all over Naruto till they looked like chains restricting him and he spoke something that will be burned into everyone's memory "Seal of strength release" the seals on his arms disappeared "Seal of speed release" the seals on his legs disappeared "Seal of chakra release" the seals on his body disappeared and his chakra spiked till it was higher than even Kakashi's "Seal of appearance release" the last seal on his forehead disappeared and the Naruto they all knew disappeared and in his place was a man as tall as Kakashi with long spiky blond hair (He has his dad's hair cut). He wore the same attire as Kakashi except he had a short sleeve coat on like his dad's except it was black with blood red flames and on the back was the word that scared everyone who had read the bingo book and the word was Juggernaut.

The Juggernaut was a S rank ninja in the bingo book for a multitude of reasons. Zabuza was shocked but chose to ignore what was said about the Juggernaut in the bingo book and charged in with his sword above his ready to cleave Naruto in half but before he even got half was to the blond he disappeared which confused the missing nin until he felt intense pain in his solar plexus and lost all the air in his lungs. Before he could realize what had happened he was back handed through a few trees.

Everyone besides Kakashi was shocked at what had happened. Suddenly a heavy mist rolled in.

"Now we fight in my territory" Zabuza said from somewhere in the mist.

All of a sudden there was a clang of metal hitting metal before the mist was blown away by an intense wind. When everyone could see again they were all shocked to find Naruto in front of the bridge builder blocking Zabuza's sword with two katanas one was pitch black with a white phoenix on the hilt of the blade the other was a bright white and had a black dragon on the hilt.

Giving up the struggle Zabuza jumped back before he charged again attempting to over power the Genin but before he could get to him his target disappeared. Zabuza stopped his charge and barely had enough time to block the katanas with his cleaver.

Naruto jumped back before he spoke "Well now that the warm up is done I will show you why these swords are special."

Before anyone could wonder what he meant the black sword's blade was engulfed in white flames while the white sword's blade was surrounded in black lightning.

"Now Zabuza are you ready to take it to the next level?" inquired Naruto.

_**A/N:**_

**I wanted to say sorry to everyone about my absence I wont make excuses. I wanted to let everyone know I'm back and writing again and I will try to update this store or the New Bijuu every two to three weeks let me know what you think about them.**


	3. Ultimate Sacrifice

AN. Sorry its been so long everyone no excuses from me gonna try to write and update more. Let me know what you guys think of the new chapter. Till next time.

Disclaimer I don't own shit lmfao

"Now Zabuza are you ready to take it to the next level?' Inquired Naruto.

Zabuza had to admit to himself that he was out matched and would not win, but he couldn't stop. He was feeling something he hadn't felt in years, exhilaration and fear. This kid in front of him was a true demon, but to face someone known to be as brutal as him in battle made his blood pump and he wouldn't want to stop for anything.

"Very well," Zabuza said as he smeared blood on his sword and said "release." Seals appeared all over the cleaver before they glowed and disappeared. "There that's better."

He smiled through his bandages. Zabuza disappeared and faster than anyone could see him. Naruto and Zabuza were locked in a battle of blades. Zabuza unleashed a vicious kick sending Naruto flying back. Naruto swung his swords in a downward arch sending a dragon made of black lightning and a phoenix made of white flames at Zabuza.

"Shit" Zabuza cursed as he jumped out of the way. Everyone was staring at the swords and Naruto with shock at what he had just done.

"**Naruto what are you doing the more chakra you use the more its spreading finish this now" **Kyuubi said inside Naruto's head.

"I know Kurama but I can't use my more powerful jutsu with allies around" He replied.

"**Very well I will try to slow it down but you will be unconscious for about a week" **Kyuubi replied.

"Thanks pal" Naruto said as he charged again.

Zabuza met him and when the blades clashed sparks and flames were flying everywhere. They both jumped back and Zabuza started doing hand signs yelling out "Water style water dragon jutsu."

A dragon made of water rose from the lake and charged Naruto. Naruto sheathed his white blade and threw the black one in the sky yelling out "Black lightning style descent of the mighty dragon."

The sky darkened and a dragon five times bigger than the water dragon made of black lightning descended from the sky and with a mighty roar swallowed the water dragon before heading straight for Zabuza. Zabuza cursed as the dragon headed straight for him but a mirror of ice appeared and he was pulled in. The dragon disappeared and in its place was Naruto's black blade still crackling with black lightning. Before he could even retrieve his blade Naruto felt a intense pain all over and passed out.

"NARUTO!" Kurenai and Anko screamed and started to rush over to him.

"Shit " Kakashi said under his breath and went to check on his little brother.

"My house is close" the bridge builder said and they set off with Naruto on Kakashi's back.

**Zabuza's Hideout**

Zabuza stared at his accomplice who had saved him before, handing him two letters, "Haku I need you to deliver those letters. If we're going to have a chance of winning I need those two to back me up."

"Understood, Zabuza-sama. I will leave immediately" Haku replied and disappeared.

**One week later**

It had been a week since the battle and Naruto had still not woken up. Each day Kakashi, Anko, and Kurenai would go to the bridge and guard Tazuna while the Genin would guard the house and after that they would train. This day started like they had been with the Jounin leaving with the bridge builder and the Genin guarding the house. All of a sudden there was a noise outside and the Genin ran outside to find fifty thugs.

"Give us the bridge builders family or we will kill you all," one of the thugs said.

The Genin said nothing and started to attack.

**Back inside**

Naruto wakes up due to the fighting.

"Where am I?" he said.

He heard the battle outside and quickly ran out leaving his swords and shirt. When he got outside he , saw the other Genin looking tired, about fifteen thugs surrounding them. Before anyone could make a move he disappeared and appeared on the other side of the group. Blood sprayed and the thugs all fell to the ground dead.

"Where are the Jounin?" Naruto asked.

"At the bridge," one of the Genin said.

"Shit" Naruto cursed and took off towards the bridge after sensing six Jounin level plus chakra levels from the bridge. 'Shit I can sense Kurenai, Anko, and Kakashi and there not doing well. One of those is Zabuza. But who are the other two one has chakra as big as Kakashi's and the other is monstrous. Hold on, I'm coming you three just hold on a little longer' he thought to himself.

Deep within his mind Kurama knew what was going to happen and was trying to figure out what to do.

**A few min later at the bridge**

The bridge was a mess blood and bodies were everywhere. Kakashi was panting as Zabuza approached

"Did you really think I would let you get away with killing my tool Kakashi?" Zabuza said as he kicked him across the bridge.

He landed next to the unconscious forms of Anko and Kurenai. 'Shit is this how I'm gonna die? I'm sorry Naruto I tried to protect them for you' Kakashi thought as Zabuza approached.

"Zabuza stop playing with them."

A figure appeared behind Zabuza. If you knew about the seven swordsman of the mist you know this man as Raiga.

"Yes Zabuza if you needed our help to take care of these weaklings you really are slipping" a third figure appeared and like the other two this man was also a member of the swordsman but this one was different. He was the most powerful, Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Fine. Any last words Kakashi?" Zabuza said as he raised his sword to deliver the final blow.

As the blade descended, a powerful gust of wind slammed into Zabuza sending him flying towards his fellow swordsmen. When the wind died down Naruto was standing between the swordsmen and the Jounin. He look at the swordsmen for a moment then at the Jounin and he started to see red. Kakashi who was a brother in all but blood, panting heavily, his Jounin vest missing, and his shirt torn. He had cuts and blood all over him, but that's not what pissed him off most. What pissed him off the most was when he saw Kurenai and Anko. Both were unconscious, a trail of dried blood could be see from their mouths, their clothes were all but gone, and on their unconscious faces was a look of fear. His blood was boiling and he was going to make them pay for what they did to his angels.

"Kakashi take them and get them out of here I'm unleashing everything" he said to his brother.

"But Naruto if you do that then,"

"I know Kakashi... I know tell them I love them and that I'm sorry" Naruto cut him off.

Kakashi nodded and scooped the two up as carefully as he could and jumped off.

"**Kit I know what you plan to do...Don't do this it will kill you" **Kurama said almost in a pleading voice.

"Kurama you have been my closest friend and before I die I will release you" he said. Kurama was taken back by this, Naruto would make sure he was released.

He turned his attention back to the three in front of him. Zabuza was the first to speak

"What will you do now Juggernaut? Your allies have abandon you and you don't have your swords" he said with a grin that was shared by his fellow swordsman.

Naruto started to laugh which sent shivers down their spines before he replied "I told my allies to leave. And as for not having my swords I do have one with me and I'm sure it will be a blast from your past."

Before they could ponder what he meant a seal appeared on his arm. He applied chakra to the seal and a sword the size of him appeared. The sword was concealed with a black cloth. (Like Kisame's Sword but black bandages), but the strangest thing about it were the chains wrapped around it and each chain link had seals applied. Even with the chains and seals on the sword the power coming off the sword was enormous. The appearance of the sword had the three swordsman shaking with fear.

"I see you three remember the sword well after all you three and the rest of The Swordsmen of the Mist Sealed it away," he said with a vicious grin.

Kisame was the first to come out of shock.

"HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT SWORD?" He roared!

"That's Imposable we made sure that sword would never be found" Raiga Said with a shaky voice.

Zabuza was the last to speak, "That sword I never thought I would see it again, why would you awaken that thing?"

Naruto laughed before Kisame continued, "That sword is to powerful for anyone. Its power will take over anyone who tries to wield it so don't unseal it"

Naruto smiled before replying, "There are things about this sword you don't know and now I will tell you what this sword really is. You see when you seven sealed this sword away it wasn't near full power," he said shocking the swordsmen before continuing, "This sword was created with your seven swords and like your swords it also has a special ability. Its ability is to absorb the other seven swords of the mist increasing its power and taking their abilities."

He said one more thing as he released the seals,"And when I beat you three and absorb them it will be complete."

The seals disappeared and the sword was engulfed in pure darkness. A single eye sat center the the sword, red veins stretching from it, extending to the handle above, and the blade to the side. With the appearance of its new form its power skyrocketed. He charged the three with his new sword. Kisame and Zabuza met his charge and clashed blades, but even with both of them they were being pushed back by the power. Raiga attacked from behind with his thunder pikes electrocuting him. Naruto jumped away to catch his breath but he didn't have long, as the swordsmen continued the attack. The three went through the same hand signs and yelled water style water dragon jutsu the three water dragons rose and charged Naruto. As the dragons approached Naruto was in a bind and was about to do what he knew was inevitable. 'Kurama I'm going to do it looks like this will be our last battle together' he thought.

"**Its been a honor Kit I wouldn't have been able to find anyone I'd rather have been stuck with," **The demon replied.

'I don't know if I should be insulted or honored' He thought with a laugh.

As the dragons hit him his power exploded and he was engulfed in light. When the light died down Naruto was covered in black and white armor made of dragon scales, the left shoulder was white and was in the shape of a dragons head, the right shoulder was also white and had the shape of a phoenix head, the helmet was pitch black had two demonic looking horns, The gauntlets were pitch black with demonic looking claws, the chest plate was elegant looking but it was pitch black, but the most amazing thing was the four wings coming from his back the two lower ones were white demonic bat wings and the two higher wings were black angel wings. Naruto could feel the virus spreading and knew he had to end it quickly. With his new power he disappeared and reappeared in front of Kisame smashing his fist into the swordsman's face sending him flying before he disappeared again and did the same to the other two. As the three swordsmen slowly got up Naruto was finding it harder and harder to breath.

'Damn I thought I had more time I have to end it with one final attack' he thought.

As he held out his hand and a ball of chakra appeared then a blade of wind in the form of a giant shuriken appeared around it. He disappeared and reappeared in between the swordsmen slamming the jutsu into Kisame yelling Rasenshuriken and the three were engulfed in a dome of wind.

**Before Naruto transforms in the surrounding forest**

Kakashi had gotten Kurenai and Anko to safety and wanted to go back but he knew he would just get in the way and Naruto would kick his ass for leaving the girls. As he sat there recuperating Kurenai and Anko started to awaken.

"Where are we? they asked.

Kakashi explained to them what happened and they yelled "What the hell is wrong with you Kakashi he could die. We have to go help!"

Kakashi just sighed before he replied,"It wouldn't matter either way this is Naruto's final battle."

Sadness laced his voice. Before they could ask he continued, "You see all that power Naruto has is killing him. He really sick his power is so great that its destroying him from the inside. Not even Tsunade can help. He knew if he fought he would die so he asked me to deliver a message," he paused. "The message was I love you and I'm sorry."

He let the words soak in and saw the emotions running through the faces of the two as tears streamed down their cheeks and they took off towards the bridge. Kakashi tried to get up to stop them but his injuries were to much and he couldn't.

**Moments before the Rasenshuriken hit**

The girls arrived just in time to see Naruto in his hybrid form slamming the Rasenshuriken into Kisame and them to be engulfed in light. When it died down the four ninja were all on the ground not moving.. The girls rushed to his side tears streaming as they sat over Naruto's motionless body.

**In the seal**

Naruto appeared in front of the Kyuubi.

"Well I told you I would free you," he said with a true smile and tore off the seal. With that last act Naruto collapsed.

The demon walked out of its prison and looked down at the child that had somehow become his friend. As he watched the life leaving Naruto he couldn't let him die. He wrapped Naruto in his tails and said **"Naruto because of me you have lost so much and you don't hate me...I cannot let you die," **with that he poured all his power into Naruto. **"Kit live a long life and don't let them go," w**ith that the Kyuubi was gone forever.

**Back on the bridge**

As Kurenai and Anko cried over his prone form when they were pushed back when his body exploded with chakra. He was surrounded in black, white, and red chakras that suddenly shot into the sky. The black chakra took the form of a giant armored demon. The white chakra took the form of giant angel. And finally the red chakra took the form of the Kyuubi. The three creatures of chakra were surrounding him. The three shared a look before merging and flying back into Naruto causing a explosion of massive proportions...TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
